Occlusion of the coronary arteries can decrease blood flow to the extent that a myocardium infarction occurs. This typically occurs due to cholesterol or plaque depositing on the vessel walls and subsequently building up to occlude the vessel. As a result, several minimally invasive procedures such as balloon angioplasty or laser ablation are utilized to reopen or enlarge the lumen of the vessel. In addition, a coronary stent is positioned in the treated vessel to maintain the patency of the vessel. However, one problem is that smooth muscle proliferates or intimal hyperplasia occurs in response to the presence of the stent in the vessel. As a result, restenosis of the vessel typically occurs within a period of six months.
Another problem is that abrasion or dissection of the vessel wall may occur during the therapeutic procedure to reopen or enlarge the lumen of the vessel. As a result, thrombi formation and occlusion of the vessel lumen may also occur.
Not only are these problems associated with the coronary vessels but are applicable to other parts of the vascular system, such as the occlusion of the femoral or iliac vessels.